<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If We Stop Keeping a Secret by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370942">If We Stop Keeping a Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime'>hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taynew, Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay and New are in a relationship, but only they know about it. Will the the burden of the secret breaks the two apart, or they will build enough courage to shout their love to the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clandestine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im practicing my typing ability, worldbuilding, and descriptive writing so yea... i both lowkey dont care if people will read this AND want to reach as many people as possible....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun hangs fairly low in the afternoon sky, it’s rays coloring everything in its golden hue. Tay looks at his watch. 5:05 pm. He taps his foot against the pavement and waits a little bit longer. As he starts to question his location, he hears heavy footsteps. He turns and sees New, hunched over and catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”, New finally said, looking up on the other man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so late?”,Tay crossed his arms expressing disappointment but his face told otherwise, displaying a wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The last period teacher kept rambling five minutes after dismissal. And the traffic’s pretty bad around—”, New was cut off as Tay grabs his hand and drags him out of the park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. Let’s go.” Tay said to his lover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tay, are you coming?”, the question Off has asked the second time hangs in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”, Tay snapped out of his daze. “I’m sorry, where?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Off rolled his eyes. “To the bar. The weekend just arrived, we should celebrate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe I’m gonna pass...”, Tay finally answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, come on Tay. You never hang with us anymore.”, Lee complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, fine. I’ll think about it.”, Tay gave in, also agreeing on what his friend said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, just text me if you change your mind. I’ll send you the address and the time.”, Off picked up his bag and bid farewell to his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you seemed to be troubled...”, Lee said after Off left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I?”, Tay defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something’s bothering you?” Arm followed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing’s bothering me”, Tay supplied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? You know you can talk to us, right?”, Lee reassures him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay just nodded, offering them a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. I better head off. Gotta pick an outfit for tonight.”, Arm stands up and pats Tay’s shoulder before heading off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go?”, Lee offered Tay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bar’s neon sign tints the establishment with its green and purple glow. Music fills the place faintly. It wasn’t full, but not necessarily empty either. Off decided to pick a booth right at the middle of the bar, offering them a complete view of the place while at the same time giving them good access to the exit and the bathroom which is situated at the other end. As Tay looked around scanning his surroundings, he stopped and noticed a familiar sight sitting at the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New wears a plain maroon shirt along with a pair of white shorts. Black slippers adorned his feet and Tay notices that he wears the bracelet he gave him on his birthday. The matching one circling in his wrist has suddenly felt heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tay... Tay to Earth.”, Off waved his hand in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you have seen a ghost.”, Arm commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”, Tay snapped out of his daze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, are you ok? Maybe it’s not a good idea to join us here tonight.”, Lee said worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, really. I’m fine.”. Tay was thankful their orders arrived when he ended his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the night drags on, Tay steals glances at New, who is somewhat unaware of his presence, while listening to his squad’s rambling about their lives. He let’s the words enter one ear and out the other as his mind is preoccupied on why is New here in the bar. His biggest fear manifested unto him right in front of his eyes, another guy hitting on  his man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stands up abruptly, not minding the whines his friends produced. He approaches New, sitting on the seat beside him. New is completely flabbergasted , still finding out just now that his lover was around. He is noticeably uncomfortable with the flirting by the other guy and now is mixed with surprise and shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay didn’t say anything, just stared at New’s doe eyes and grabbed his hand and went out of the bar. Nothing was on his mind except to be with New alone. He calls a cab that was passing by and ushers the other man to enter. He told the driver to bring them to his apartment and they drove off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke during the entire cab ride. The silence was broken just after New closed the apartment door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you there?”, Tay finally spoke, itching to find the reason of his presence at that place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just enjoying the night.”, New’s voice was soft but stern. “Why? Are you mad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay closed in with New, taking in his hands to his own. “Of course not. Never.”. He plants a kiss on his forehead. “I just don’t like people getting near you.” He hugs him, enclosing him in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long, Tay?”, New asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay didn’t answer him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long can we keep this thing up? I really want to shout to the world that I’m yours and you are mine, not let anyone but me near you. Are you not getting tired too?”, New looks up, staring back at Tay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”, New was about to say something but Tay intercepted him, “Give me time. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New just leaned in into the embrace, highly hoping Tay can keep true to his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tay, you fucker. Why did you leave us like that?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Who is that guy you approached, huh? You never introduced him to us…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their squad gc is filled with a lot of questions, mostly coming from Off with some from Arm. Lee didn't bother asking, instead convincing the other two to confront Tay when they go back to school this Monday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns off the device, letting the messages pile up. He has New on his arms, still sleeping soundly. He kisses the top of his head, sniffing his familiar and comforting scent. New squirms in his sleep and grabs Tay tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning light sneaks through the drapes that cover the windows of the room. Piles of clothes both clean and dirty litter the floor and the nightstand holds up an assortment of trash, from water bottles to scribbled up papers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, it was home. It's where the couple can express their affections without the judging eye of the world. It's where countless moments have happened, memories so sweet and joyful too precious to forget. It's where many firsts were first experienced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Tay knows the four walls of the room can't keep their love locked in here forever. Someday they have to let it out to the world or it will be too much for the room to handle and bursting out and them having no control of it whatsoever, the latter more worrisome as it can cause it to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needs courage. And he needs it fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New stirs within his grasp, finally waking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning.", Tay greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning.", New sighed out. He stretched and gave Tay a peck on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ew.", Tay complained. "Morning breath."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You still love it anyway.", New snickered and got out of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay joined him to the bathroom and both brushed their teeth. After they cleaned up themselves, New sat at the couch while Tay checked the fridge, inspecting if there is anything they can eat. Finding nothing, he joins New in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want to eat?", Tay asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You", New jokingly said. "Maybe waffles."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay stands up and encourages New to do the same. They left the room and went to a café nearby. The café has pastel blue painted walls, little white tables and pink chairs. Rainbows and unicorns litter the establishment, sticking well with its theme. New got his wish of waffles, topped with strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. Tay just got a blueberry smoothie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got something on your nose”, Tay commented. New has whipped cream on his know, undoubtedly getting it when he dove into the dish facefirst. Tay removed the cream with his thumb and licked it off, making eye contact with New. He saw the latter blushed slightly and laughed at his reactions. Just as then, someone approached their table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small man spoke. He wears a sweatshirt that is two sizes too big, white pants, and clear glasses. He holds his iced coffee in one hand and stares at New, bewildered as why the man is here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Gun…", New replied. The couple straightened up, now hyperaware due to the man's presence. Tay's all panicky and tense, but tries his best not to show it in his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you here?", Gun let himself sit down in the vacant seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um…", New eyes Tay, trying to find an excuse in the man's face, "I jogged around here and grabbed a bite.". New smiled and nodded, convincing himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, who is this?", Gun now faces his attention to Tay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, my friend happens to be nearby, so I decided maybe I invited him along."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you, what are you doing here?", New quickly followed, changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, me? I slept over my classmate's apartment since we did a project last night.", Gun happily replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I better get going. Nice knowing you…", Gun briefly stops. Tay understood and said his name. "Tay? Ok. See you around."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left and New let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay just eyed New, wanting to know the man's profile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Classmate. Friend since high school.", New supplies back. "He doesn't know, until now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok.", Tay replied. He sees New frown. "Hey, don't worry. I think I'm finally ready to, like, let it out, you know?", he grabbed his hand and caressed it, comforting New.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?", New's face brightens up, "When?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay, that was really shitty. When you left us without a word.", Lee said over their lunch. Monday already arrived, and Tay is still trying to come up with an excuse for his behavior at the bar last Friday. Nothing is still coming up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is that guy, anyway? The one you approached…", Arm curiously asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He was…", Tay hesitated for a second before responding, "a friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How come I never heard of him?", Off complained and hit him in the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You never asked…", Tay barked, "and besides, I haven't seen him a long time…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee gave him a puzzled look, "Huh? And you dragged him out—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papii!”, a voice called out, diverting the four’s attention to the one who shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay's eyes widen. First, Gun was the one who shouted, and he is still wondering who this "Papi" figure is. And second, New was with him, Gun dragging him by the arm. New's face transforms from struggling to shock as he also notices Tay's presence. Gun stops in front of Off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Papii! Ow,", Gun eyes Tay. "You're friends with Newwie's friend too?" He points to his companion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?", Off asked quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe…", Arm points at Tay. Tay and New tries to not show their panic in their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, so this is the friend?", Lee stressed the last word he said. "The one we saw at the bar last Friday and you dragged—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait… dragged?" Gun interrupts, gaining a stink eye from Lee whom he talked over twice already. He turned his attention to New. "I thought you jogged around his place last Saturday and invited him to breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, um, yeah. I let him bring me home that night." New smiled and looked at Tay. "Good thing I ran into him that morning and really said my thanks to him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others nodded, taking in New's lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, who would have thought this guy is a mutual already? Aw, Off by the way." Arm and Lee also introduced themselves to New. He introduces himself back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm Gun. I'm dating Off.", Gun embraces the tall man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, can't believe Off already has a boyfriend before me.", Tay mindlessly commented. He looks at New and he avoids his gaze, frowned by his statement. Tay regrets what he just muttered and sips his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, can me and Newwie join you? The tables are quite full.", Gun beams. He goes off to get his and New's order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New sits between Lee and Arm and not a single time attempted to look at Tay, still offended by what he said. He busies himself answering the questions from Off, Lee, and Arm and eating his lunch. The bell rings just in time when they finished their meals and all of them head to their next class.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Incipient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a flashback chapter so dont be confused. Next chapter, we'll be back to present time, then the next another flashback one. So, yah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The school bell rang through the near-empty hallways. Students slowly filed out of their rooms, conversations and footsteps filled the air. The sun basks its orange rays on a low angle, closing in on it’s setting. New tries to quickly stroll out of the school but nonetheless fails as he bumps someone, making the papers they are holding fall to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry…”, New picks up the paper alongside the one holding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it’s him. Again...</span>
  </em>
  <span> New thought when he looked at the one he bumped into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scans the face of the stranger, all panicky and quite handsome…wait, was he blushing? They reach for the same pile, their hands making contact. New swore he heard the other boy yelp and quickly picked everything, not minding the disarray of the paper and just bolted out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recognized him since he was the one who was stealing glances at him during lunch, the one who stands in front of his locker, hands with an obvious love letter, and the one who he shares a bus ride to school, alongside other students of course. He also steals some glances of the boy, especially when he takes photos of the school. The boy seems tranquilized everytime he holds a camera and takes shots of beautiful imagery. New knows, he follows his Instagram photography page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New might not admit it but he slowly feels affectionate for the stranger, and he wants to know more. What he likes, what makes him laugh, what he wants to do in life. As the distance between them widens again, he wonders when is the next opportunity the universe will give them to meet face to face again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer is not that long. The boy’s class held booths for their science class, apparently. Their booth features a photobooth, encasing how cameras use lenses in capturing images. The explanation of it is actually on the side of the booth, but it’s glossed over as students wait in a long queue for their picture taking. The photographer is obviously the guy New is looking for. As he passes by the booth, he notices the huge backlog of images they needed to print. He ponders whether he wants to line up also to have a picture from the guy but at the same time, he wants to lessen their burden by not printing one more photo. New looks at the ever-growing line, deciding to do the latter. He was about to head off back to his classroom where he heard someone in the booth shout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tay, why don’t you take a break? You’ve been working in the camera since morning. Take a rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy removes his handsome face away from the camera and swipes the sweat from his forehead. He turns and meets New’s eyes, his tiredness seems to go away when they made eye contact, and smiles brightly, as bright as the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New turns away, flustered, and briskly walk away, not letting the boy see the color rushing to his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, see you tomorrow.”, New said to his friend, Gun, and heads off. He checks his stuff one more time, making sure he didn't leave anything, when he heard a camera click. He looks around and finds the boy, grinning widely on the photo he took.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New hears the beating of his heart, pounding loudly in his ears. This was the moment he's waiting for. Despite his nervousness, he walked closer to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I didn't tell you to take a photo of me…", New said casually, careful not to sound intimidating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, I like taking candid shots…", the boy responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw you at the booths earlier…". He got a nod from the other. "Are you done there already?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New is quite surprised on where he is getting this confidence to talk to this man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… just finishing printing the last ones. I let my classmates take care of it.", the boy glanced away, looking at the field where the booths are situated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New is confused. Why is the conversation not awkward? Why does he feel at ease? Why does he feel as if talking to this boy is the right thing to do? He stretched out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess we never properly introduced each other, I'm New. New Thitipoom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay. Tay Tawan.", Tay took his hand and shook it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New felt a huge weight come off his shoulder when he finally learns the other man's name. They seperate their hands, New missing the contact already, and both stared at the ground, enjoying the comfortable silence they're sharing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… see you around, I guess.", Tay waved and went back to his booth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New smiled brightly, thanking the universe for the encounter, and heads home, his smile never falling off his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you never sent me that photo…", New complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Which one?", Tay asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, whatever. I don't want you to take me a picture again…", New pouted and crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay chuckled. "But you said I take the most beautiful photos."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you never share them.", New continues his sulking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's already been a few weeks since their first meeting and they are walking around the mall, Tay deciding to invite New to enjoy the weekend outside. They were walking to a fast food store to grab lunch after New shopped for supplies for a group project. They ordered their meals and settled down on a table once they got their food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't let me see the first photo you took me. You already said it's a personal picture and I don't have to wait for the booth backlog.", New said over his chicken sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, did I say that? When?", Tay teased and took a bite from his meal, a rice bowl with chicken teriyaki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Send it to me or else, I'll go home.", New threatened him and starts getting his stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, alright… I'll send it tonight.", Tay surrenders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget it or else…", New threatened him once more and points a finger at Tay. "Monday might not be pleasant for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay elicited a shock face, mocking New's threat. New's face twisted into a smile and laughed, moved by Tay's gesture. They continue eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Few more weeks went by and they kept in touch, both learning something from the other. New enjoys the company Tay provides him and he constantly checks up on him, from breakfast to good nights. They don’t seem to run out of topics to discuss and their conversations last for hours, one time so long they didn’t get sleep before going to class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New, are you okay?”, Gun waved a hand in front of New’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”, New snapped out of his trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The teacher just left. Come on, let’s eat lunch. I’m starving.”, Gun packs up his stuff and ushers New to hurry up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They head to the canteen that is fortunately not yet filled to the brim by students. They stopped by their favorite food stall and ordered their lunch. They sat on a bench near the stall and began to eat. Gun is talking about their upcoming exams when New saw Tay enter the canteen. He saw him walking with what he assumes are his friends or classmates and sat at the other end on where he and Gun are sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And then, we're gonna review Science before Math. Does that sound good?", Gun looked at New for approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure…", New replied, still looking far away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you looking at?", Gun also looked at the direction New was facing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, nothing, nothing.", New proceeds to stuff his mouth with his lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's gone into you? You've been spacing out these past few days.", Gun asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?", New said over his stuffed mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's like you're thinking about something. Well, if it is the exams don't worry, I've got a brilliant plan so we can't fail. Besides, you're too smart to fail, trust me.", Gun pats his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, right.", New mocks the compliment. "Whatever, let's just finish and go back to the classroom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finish up what has remained on their plates and New still manages to glance one more time at Tay, the guy still ignoring his existence, and felt an ache in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what he is doing, his mind flashes back to the scene at the canteen. Thoughts and questions come rushing by as he goes along his day, from brushing his teeth to laying quietly in bed while waiting for sleep to arrive. The feeling of being ignored by Tay magnifies with every second passing by, and New hated that feeling. And their lack of communication isn't helping either, and New is too lazy, or scared, to chat first. He's afraid that he might sever their friendship because of this petty feeling, so he let the problem roll off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rings, bringing their miserable week of exams finally to an end. New sighed happily, no more cram learning, for now. One by one, students pass their papers, complete or not, to the teacher's table in front. They filed back to their chairs and their proctor dismissed the class. New stretched his arms up and started to pack up. He said his goodbyes to his classmates and sat down. He didn't realize he was the only one left in the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door surprised him. It was Tay. New's face quickly brightened up when he saw the former at the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, your classmates are fast at getting out.", Tay approached him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's exams week. They're eager to get out.", New quickly replied, missing the way Tay replies to whatever he is saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay stopped at the chair in front of New, leaning into the armrest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, can we go out too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay can't seem to meet New's widened eyes. New's doubts, meanwhile, seem to evaporate and leave his mind. Color rose quickly into his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, we can.", New shyly smiled, his lips curled slowly into a curve. "Like, going out as in, what, you know..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it is the thing that you are thinking.", Tay offered a hand confidently even if he had his face pink and flushed, internally grateful he didn't get rejected. "Shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New takes it gratefully, and they head out of the school together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you did ignore me that day, huh?", New said, head laying down on Tay's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in Tay's apartment, the weekend a suitable time to hang out. Besides, weekends are kind of their thing now after the post-exam confrontation. This is New's first visit to Tay's living quarters, as Tay announced he isn't in the mood to go on their weekly stroll in the mall but still insisted that he wants to be with New. Tay's hand rests on top of New's head, its fingers playing around in the latter's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, why did you do it?", New followed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. Maybe I'm still debating what I feel about you. Maybe I don't want others to know we bonded or whatever.", Tay looks out of the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New pouts and thinks for a moment. He did wonder why he never told anyone about Tay, not even his parents. Maybe it was so fast. Maybe he wants Tay all to himself. Maybe it was too risky and all of a sudden. Nevertheless, here they were, dating and getting to know each other more and more, and it felt like it was right, like it is destined, like it was bound to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New doesn't mind to keep this relationship hidden among the public eye, especially if Tay isn't ready. But he knows there will be a time they got to let others know about what is going on with them. For now, he can enjoy falling deeper and deeper in love with the man he considers to be his world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>myghad my writing is bad.</p>
<p>Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ensconce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter goes back to present time, in case y'all get confused. Next chapter is another flashback chapter but the rest should be set in the present.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's watch a movie!", Off exclaimed over their table.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, why not?", Lee took a bite of his lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"What movie, though?", Arm asked after.</p><p> </p><p>It was a couple of days after the whole conundrum of Tay's squad meeting New. Now, him and Gun joins the four men at their table at lunch despite being in a different department. The couple didn't interact much when in front of their friends and luckily, they haven't noticed the awkwardness they ensue to one another. Tay really fights himself hard preventing him just going beside New and latching his arm to New's waist, pulling him closer to indicate he is taken.</p><p> </p><p>Tay anticipated this, but he never thought it would be this difficult. Of all the people where they need to hide their relationship when they are near one another, why his friends? Tay steals some glances of New, seeing if he is struggling like him. He seems preoccupied with keeping up with the conversation happening at the table. Tay didn't notice the conversation now takes attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tay? Hey!", Off slapped the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Off! What was that for?", Tay said, enraged.</p><p> </p><p>"We were going to ask what movie you want.", Arm filled him in.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.", Tay sipped his drink, hoping he wasn't caught. "Anything is fine, I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, what about that new horror movie everyone's talking about?", Gun suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Aah, you sure? You won't even be brave enough to enter the cinema doors if you're gonna watch one.", Off argued.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but you will be there. And I don't need to be scared anymore.", Gun hugged his boyfriend from the back.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the table reacted by faking a throw up.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>"I really wanna match with you today.", New said, his mouth pouting.</p><p> </p><p>New was just wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans to match his top along with a contrasting pair of white sneakers adorning his feet. Tay, meanwhile, goes complete opposite with his white jeans, black canvas shoes and a white t-shirt with a rectangular colored print along the front central area. He also brought a hoodie, a pastel pink one in case the seats later are below air vents. He loves this hoodie as this was not his but New's, his boyfriend's smell lingers in it even if it was washed a couple times.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, you're together already?", they hear Off in the distance teasing them.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you go to his apartment, huh?", Off asked when he was nearer and nudged his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"We met at the entrance.", Tay answered half-truthfully. New slept over his place, not the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Arm and Lee said they are near so maybe we won't have to wait for too long.", Gun spoke finally, attaching himself with his partner.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's great.", New said. "Um, Gun, can we look at the popcorn flavors."</p><p> </p><p>Gun agreed and the two of them went to the popcorn station.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I thought you and him aren't getting along.", Off whispered once their companions were out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>"What made you say that?", Tay said back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're not talking to each other during lunch.", Off answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing you arranged this hangout, right?", Tay looked away, finding something to focus on.</p><p> </p><p>Off started to walk away as Gun was calling him from the snack counter and Tay followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, be quiet. It's about to start", Arm scolded Off, who was talking with Gun.</p><p> </p><p>They are seated now in the cinema, Gun in the aisle with Off next to him, Arm on his left and Lee beside him, leaving the next two seats with Tay and New. They did pick a horror movie, just like what they have planned.</p><p> </p><p>The film starts okay, presenting the stakes the characters are in and the whole gist of the world they are living in. The scary parts come in about a half hour in the show, and Tay is visibly bothered. He was confused as to why he agreed on them watching something he is obviously uncomfortable with. He sinks into New's hoodie when he felt warmth on his hand that was near the bucket of popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>New was holding it tightly, giving him reassurance, while still having his gaze fixed forward. Tay looks at his companions. Off is too busy calming Gun down, scared as shit like him, while Arm and Lee have glued their eyes on the big screen. Their interlocked hands were hidden behind the half-full popcorn container, the snack almost forgotten by Tay due to his fright. New rubs circles with his thumb and Tay breathed out a sigh, finding new courage to bravely continue to watch the movie. The rest of the movie he didn't scream one bit, a habit he usually does, just flinched and startled at his seat, and New squeezes his hand every single time, letting him know he's here and it will be over and it's not real.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The lights turned on and people started to file out of the cinema.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't that bad.", New spoke up first.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't know since this guy keeps cowering to me.", Off replied, rubbing Gun's hair for emphasis and kissing the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, people in love are disgusting.", Arm commented.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, was that your idea, to watch a horror movie?", Lee pointed out. "So he can lean on you when he's scared?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm gonna take note of that for a date idea.", Tay said absentmindedly. He didn't notice New's sudden saddened expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, right? As if your date will lean on you.", Lee countered.</p><p> </p><p>"He will be the one leaning into his date.", Arm agreed, getting a high-five from Lee.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, true. But shall we eat lunch? I'm starving.", Off asked.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone grumbled in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, so many!", Gun exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>They went to a BBQ place, different meat and side dishes arrayed in front of them. The sizzling of the grill and the constant chatter filled the air of the restaurant. Off was feeling a little generous as it was their first major hang out. The others still chipped in but Off paid the most out of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Jumpol Adulkittiporn, sir. I hope you eat well and stay healthy and get good, no, high grades and—.", Tay thanked him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh. Stop with your ass kissing and start eating, will you?", Off replied back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the deal with you, treating us like this?", Arm said over a bite.</p><p> </p><p>"He's treating his boyfie… That's why", Lee whispered to Arm.</p><p> </p><p>Off hits him in the head.</p><p> </p><p>"Really, Papii?", Gun eyes his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah ah, let's eat already, ha…", Off fed Gun one strip of meat to shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>They proceed to fill their bellies up.</p><p> </p><p>Tay glances at New who is right beside him, busy grilling up meats and vegetables. He's a little bit hesitant, like something is running through his mind. Tay tried to shrug it off and attempted to grill up some meat himself. When he placed a piece on the grill, New placed a cooked one on Tay's plate. Tay's eyes widen from the display of affection and bumps his feet to New's. New didn't seem to catch the message as he placed another piece on Tay's plate. Tay nudged him again with his shoulder and met New's eyes, signalling him to stop. This time he got what Tay's trying to say and puts a piece of grilled meat on his plate for himself. Tay took a bite from the meat New gave him and it was just how he likes it. He sighed out loud, frustrated as New knows him so well, and flipped the meat he had put into the grill which was on the verge of being burned on one side.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, why did you sigh so loud?", Lee checked up on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha? Oh…", Tay can't believe Lee heard that. "Um, I was just thinking about the assignments due next week.", he lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, not in front of the food.", Arm said jokingly</p><p> </p><p>They continue eating and chatting along.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we ran out of pork.", Gun pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll refill it.", New volunteered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, let me join you. Veggies are running out too.", Tay quickly exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>They went where the refills are placed and started to pick up food.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I still sleep over tonight?", New whispered, worriness obvious within his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.", Tay whispered back. "Remember our plan, okay? Let's just talk later…"</p><p> </p><p>New nodded and went back to their table first.</p><p> </p><p>Tay looks at them, still seeing the others having no clue that New and him are together.</p><p> </p><p>This was harder than he originally thought.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>"Oh guys, I gotta split first. I have to buy something, I almost forgot.", New said when the group is heading to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, that's too bad. Well, see you Monday.", Off responded.</p><p> </p><p>New separates and heads to the escalator.</p><p> </p><p>"He is really quiet, just like what you said Gun.", Off said when New has left.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't have that many friends, Papii. So maybe he's a bit reserved.", Gun agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"He's nice, though.", Arm added in.</p><p> </p><p>Lee nods in approval.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you, Tay? What does he seem like?", Off asked his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"He's alright.", he proclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we better split off, guys. Papii still needs to do his homework and he asked me to help him with it.", Gun announced and he and Off called in a taxi.</p><p> </p><p>Arm and Lee also said their farewells and head off.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going home yet?", Arm asked Tay.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I am meeting someone. Figured I'll meet them after our hang out.", Tay replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, see you at Monday.", Arm waves goodbye and races to catch Lee.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Tay saw them disappear from his sight, he bolted back to enter the mall. He headed up to the third floor that was near the elevator and saw New waiting for him. He marched into him and smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure they're gone?", New questioned Tay the second time.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. I even saw Off and Gun board their taxi home.", Tay assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Tay grabbed a hold of New's hand. "Didn't you say you were gonna buy something?"</p><p> </p><p>New blushes and lead them to the hardware store.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>"Tay, what was that? What you did on the BBQ…", New mumbed.</p><p> </p><p>They are now back at Tay's place, the room getting increasingly darker as the sun lowers down the sky. The curtains darken the room even further, it's gloomy color seemingly spreading on all the four corners of the living room. They were in their usual position, Tay sitting up at one end of the couch while New is laying down, his head placed on the former's lap. Tay is running his hand through New's hair, thinking as to what to respond to the question.</p><p> </p><p>"You're being obvious…", Tay concluded.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't stop me at the cinema, though.", New shifted his position so he faces his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"It was dark, and they were too focused on the movie…", Tay tried to finish his sentence but New eyed him, signaling his disbelief. "And I was scared.", Tay broke their eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, my Te still gets scared by horror movies.", New squeaked and snuggled into Tay's belly.</p><p> </p><p>"You know me too well.", Tay pinched his cheek, eliciting a whine from New.</p><p> </p><p>He continues brushing New's hair, their eyes locked with one another once again. Despite the small amount of light, New's eyes seemed to glimmer. Tay can't stop staring, losing himself in those beautiful orbs that shine hope. He cups his cheeks and lowers down to put a kiss on New's lips, almost as if he is making a promise.</p><p> </p><p>He looks back into his eyes which has lightened up. For now though, they got to carry the burden of keeping this, no matter how heavy this will get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why is setting for 2k words hard for me??? whatever.</p><p>Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Burgeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nvm, i still need another flashback chapter after this sfjgasjfkl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Got any plans for the break?", one of their classmates asked out of the blue between their subjects. The next subject teacher hasn't arrived and the classroom is booming with conversations all around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One mentioned they will spend it in the province with relatives, another just staying in their home, not planning to go anywhere else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you, New?", Gun passed him the question after answering he was going out of town for the vacation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, actually. If something comes up, maybe I'll join them.", New responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's them?", another classmate butted in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. Family, Old friends. You can invite me to yours, you know, if I'm available.", New added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as if on cue the teacher arrived, fifteen minutes late. Everyone straightened up and went back to their seats and together greeted the tardy teacher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of days have already passed after their last day of school for the year. New is getting bored, aware of the minutes that he's letting pass by and doing nothing to make use of it. Without the constant house chores and orders his mother shouts at him he's practically have nothing else to do. Realizing this, he quickly releases a frustrated grunt into his pillow and gets back to his position of lying up and staring at the ceiling, it's features the only thing he is somewhat interested in. He lets his mind wander if he ever had a life outside his school and family. After a few moments, his phone rang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checks the contact and reads it is Tay. His face brightened up, glad for some change in his mundane day, and answered the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I assume you're free, right?", Tay said across the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not even a hello?", New grumbled, sarcasm obvious in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I take that as a yes. Let's go out of town.", Tay said nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?", New yelled out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the matter? Parents don't want to?", Tay reacted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean? Are you inviting me to, like, get out of town for multiple days?", New asked back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tay admitted that he wants to go for three days and two nights in this place near the beach and pleading that New join him, New blurted out a dozen questions all at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Do your parents know?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you inviting somebody else?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, just you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"When is this?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll leave tomorrow."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Wait, do I have to pay anything"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, it's fine. I'll handle the expenses."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What if my parents don't allow me?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aww, you have too. Please? For me…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What should I say?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That your friend wants to hang out with you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"In multiple nights and far away from here? Are you crazy?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on, do you want to go though?", Tay interrupted the barrage of questions that was heading his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New stopped, processing on what he just heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-... I do.", New stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then. Just ask your parents first and we'll fix this later.", Tay ended the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New hears his heart pounding in his chest, either from his nervousness or Tay's overconfidence. He takes a long breath and tries to gather his thoughts, thinking of an answer for every question that might be thrown at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves his room and goes down the stairs and sees his mother at the dining table reading her pocketbooks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom?", New squeaked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes sweetie?", his mom replied, eyes not leaving on what she is reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New approached her. "Um, there is this friend of mine…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh", his mother mumbled while reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And he is inviting me to go out of town…", New continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you nervous?", his mother noticed New's tone and set her book down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… it's a 3 days 2 nights thing…", New grumbled, but his mother heard him loud and clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok. When is it?", she said casually and picked up her book once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!?", New said bewildered. "You're just letting me go like that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Newwie, even a blind man can see you're getting bored in this house. I'm giving you this chance to go socialize for once.", she replied, eyes still glued on her reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you worried I'll get in danger? Or maybe get lost? You haven't even asked dad what he feels about this.", New blurted out even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you convincing me to say no? Just go with your trip. If you come back in one piece, then we'll be happy.", she swatted her son and continued reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New went back to his room confused as ever, the reason his mom gave him still lingers in his mind. Even with this whiplash, a part of him was happy he got permission to go with Tay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened up his closet and chose which clothes to bring for the trip. When he fills up his luggage full, its content almost spilling out, he calls Tay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?", Tay greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My mom agreed, I don't know if she told dad yet.", New confessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, great. I'm going to text you where we meet up. See you tomorrow!", Tay exclaimed and ended the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The excitement from his voice caused flutters in New's stomach. He landed on his bed and hugged his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun hasn't inflicted its daily onset when New is waiting at the meeting place Tay has given him. It's been 20 minutes since he arrived, granted he arrived a bit earlier than the agreed time, and is impatiently tapping his foot at the pavement. He checks his watch once more and he hears footsteps coming to him. New looks up and sees Tay dragging his own luggage towards him and stops right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were bringing a car. You said our destination is far.”, New greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, we’re taking public transpo.”, Tay responded back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, good thing I haven’t packed so much.”, New quipped and showed his backpack to Tay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get going.”, Tay grabs New’s free hand and drags him to the bus terminal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leads them to a bus, not bothering to read the signage in front, and situated him and New to be seated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, you didn't even check.", New noted and pointed in front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know...", Tay didn't budge and made himself comfortable in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New wants to bolt out and get out of the vehicle. As he was standing up, ready to pounce, the engine roared loudly and the bus started to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it's dangerous when you are standing in a moving vehicle. Sit down, you.", Tay commanded and pushed New down back to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New sighs in defeat. "You better return me home in one piece."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. I promise.", Tay held out his pinky finger, emphasizing his oath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New accepted the pinky, intertwining it with his own and eyeing Tay dirtily. He breaks the contact and looks out the wide window, letting the winds slap him and ponder where the hell they are going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay woke him up from his nap, the bus in a steady halt. He stands up and drags New with him, paying for both of them and heads out of the vehicle. When they are standing at the roadside, the bus continues it's route and leaves them behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New notices the big luggage his companion is adorning, a grey wheeled suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're really dragging that thing around? Where you apparently have no itinerary planned whatsoever?", New pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's my only bag that's big enough for travelling.", Tay confessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New looks around their surroundings. The sun has situated itself high enough in the sky but not near at its zenith, sending its warm rays blazing over them over a very humid day. The abundance of plants everywhere suggests they must be in a province or near it. A shack stands at the opposite side of the road, tables and chairs litter all around it. Tay begins to cross and New followed suit. It hosted a lovely food stall, displaying a number of meals to choose from. New's stomach grumbled at the sight of food and set down on a table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're sitting there? Looks kinda hot…", Tay commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm hungry…", New whined back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay gave in and sat as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A staff of the food stall came to them and took their orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the one paying, right?", New asked Tay once again. He just gets a nod as a reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New ordered a tad more food than what he usually orders and tried some dishes he haven't tried that much. Tay, meanwhile, settles with just a simple one, reasoning he can grab a pinch in New's order. When the food arrived, New dove right in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, slow down. We got time.", Tay coughed in with a full mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't talk when your mouth is full.", New chattered back, putting another spoonful of food into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished eating Tay pays up, just like he promised, and they head out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where to now?", New sassed back, putting his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You tell me.", Tay raised an eyebrow to his companion, earning him an eye roll from New . "Kidding. Come on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They rode another bus and New dared himself not to sleep at transit again. They rode it quite long, about two hours of travel, and they passed the time bickering with one another, not giving a care on what's happening around them. Because of this, the trip went like a breeze for them and made the bus quite noisy. Good thing the passenger also didn't care about the two and minded their own business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here.", Tay announced after New was just finishing his stand against the whole "pineapple on pizza" debate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They rode off and in front of them stood what looks like a hotel lobby. Two paths encircled a fountain and joined at the entrance of the lobby, plants and rocks surrounding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this?", New pointed to the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My plan.", Tay then proceeds to enter the establishment and New followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay checked them in and he leads them to their room. The room was spacious with three sliding glass doors adorned one side of it, white curtains draped over them, that leads to an outside area filled with plants and has two lounge chairs and a stone table with two stone stools. There was a bathroom with a bathtub and a shower, as well as a vanity with a huge mirror and a toilet. The main room meanwhile has a single queen-size bed, a carpet laid below it with a huge painting hanging above the headboard. Beside it are two nightstands, one for each side, that has a lamp and a potted plant on the other. A huge flat screen TV hangs at the wall where the foot of the bed is facing towards and a closet is situated beside the door, facing the bed. The wooden floor compliments the whiteness of the walls and ceiling, where light fixtures hang around to illuminate the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is your plan?", New finally spoke after taking the room in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won a raffle. You could say I'm lucky. I even got luckier when you agreed to join me, not wasting the good-for-two promo.", Tay said, unpacking his clothes to one side of the closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New was taken back by the last statement. What does he mean he was luckier? Did he ask his other friends too for this trip? What is Tay up to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to take a shower.", Tay informed New while holding clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New nodded and let Tay enter the bathroom, leaving him with his own thoughts and questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evening was illuminated by the bright full moon and the two were outside under it, enjoying their supper from the room service. They happily munch over their steak frites as they watch the night sky littered with stars. Tay discussed the activities he planned out for the next two days and New nodded along. He still wonders out of all the people in the world, he was the one invited by Tay Tawan. His demeanour seems to be so bright, warm and joyful, like his namesake. New listens to one of his endless babbles about anything below the sun and beyond and was thankful as the universe permitted him to enjoy his presence near him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure it's here? I don't see anything.", New squinted and looked around one more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I am sure.", Tay reassured him, his eyes also busy roaming around to find the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the entire morning taking pictures. The nearby town was filled with color, from its walls to its properties. Tay mostly did it, making New pose everywhere. From the cobblestone path to painted barrels, Tay commanded his companion to model for him. As per usual, his shots were magnificent. New did snap some photos for Tay to pose in but not without the constant comment about everything like the lighting and orientation. They were in the hunt for the restaurant Tay saw when browsing for food places near the hotel. The reviews online gave it a pretty good rating, convincing Tay to try it out. Besides, it serves one dish he's been dying to try, he reasoned out with New. They finally saw it, Tay pointing to it giddily, and entered the establishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cozy and everything was almost wooden; the chairs, the tables, even the floor which is newly polished. The white walls hold up posters and framed black and white pictures. A blue cupboard stands out against the whole establishment containing some vinyls, a turntable below it, and decorative plates showing intricate designs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"New...", Tay called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New was busy admiring the place and was facing away from Tay. He turned his head and Tay clicked his camera which was pointed at him the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you do that?", New complained, reaching for the device.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, don't be rude. The waitress is coming.", Tay pointed out and put his camera into his bag away from New's arms. The waitress approached them and handed them the menu. After she got their orders, the two rolled back to their usual bickering until their food arrived. They finished it, satisfied, and left the restaurant, reminding that they have to revisit it once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moonlight manages to slip right through the curtains and it casted its glow perfectly on Tay's face, highlighting the curves and crevices of it. New just stares at awe of how pretty Tay gets, especially when he sleeps soundly like this. He wants to reach in and feel it beneath his hands but he resists and keeps the arm's length distance between them. His heart pounds loudly, ringing in his ears. He has this weird feeling building inside him and he is tired of repressing it. So at the peaceful night, no one bearing witness except for the moon and some crickets ringing in the silence of the night, New finally brewed the courage to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I like you, Tay Tawan.", he finally confessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is still unsure, but what's certain is that he can no longer hold this feeling any longer. New shifts his position, facing his back to Tay, and tries to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun feels extra bright today for New. They just checked out of the hotel and are waiting for a bus to take them back home. As each minute pass by, New grows impatient. The question that popped out  earlier in the morning linger in his mind. He can't handle the itch anymore and asked Tay as a bus is visibly approaching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you bring me?", he finally blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay suddenly looked at him, obviously thrown back from the question, hand going down from calling the bus as it slowly halts in front of them. A few seconds elapsed when the driver honked at them, urging the two to quickly ride the vehicle, the question still hung unanswered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually dont know anymore if this make sense and i need more conflicts hehehe</p>
<p>and btw, THIS IS BY FAR MY LARGEST WORD COUNT ON A CHAPTER... i was really dragging this one out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Malobservation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi from everyone from TayNew Polca Week!!! I got a slump in writing this but I am committed in finishing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, New. Looks like someone has their eyes on you”, Off pointed off the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed there was a guy staring at their table, his lunch almost abandoned. The group turned all at once and the guy jumped, brought his head down and continued to eat possibly his cold food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know him?", Arm asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New denied and continued his lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't he that guy we bumped into the other day?", Gun taps his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't remember.", New filled in between his bites.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know! The one that got flustered when your hands brushed one another when picking up his stuff. It was so cliché I almost threw up.", Gun fake puked and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay suddenly looked up, intrigued with Gun's anecdote, and waited for New to reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww… I still don't care. I don't even know him.", New finished up and stands up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you are not going to join me going back to class, it's fine because I'm heading off. See you later.", New said to Gun first then the rest and heads off to his faculty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay watches his boyfriend go and takes one last good look at the stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay, should we work on the pair work already?", Lee asked him at the end of the class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh my God, you're right. This week is the deadline, right?", Tay yelled and quickly called New's number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first ring hasn't even started when he hears his voice. Unfortunately, the sound was coming from behind him, not from the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay!", New shouted with his left hand waving, which made him and Lee turn around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When New saw that Tay had company, he lowered his hand. He stopped on his tracks and tried to find an answer in Tay's bewildered eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, New. Why were you calling Tay?", Lee filled in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah…", New dragged on. "I was just… um…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New's phone started ringing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought it out and saw Tay's name come up. He glanced at Tay and picked up the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?", New pretends to hear something in his phone. He looks at Tay's eyes, signaling him that they talk this out later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow, really?", New worded out his response. Tay eyed him to rush off immediately. "Ok, I'll be there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New ends the call. "Sorry, I got something urgent. Bye, guys."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and swiftly got away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, weird. Why did he call you?", Lee transfers his question to Tay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?", Tay springs back to reality, realizing he still got his phone at his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowers it down. "I don't know, maybe going to ask me something. Whatever, he can text it to me anyway. Um, your place?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, the project… Alright."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They head off, Tay internally grateful that didn't turn to a mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The university is having its annual club recruitment day. Tay and his friends wander around the campus grounds as they still haven't decided what club to join even as it is the second day of choosing. Tay is still hesitant to join the photography club as they are looking for people that have majors that will hugely benefit from photography. Unfortunately, his course wasn't on the list so he has to wait for the last day to sign and actually get a spot if there is one available. Meanwhile, Off and Arm already got in the Sewing Club but they both insist they were there for the clothes, not for the sewing. Lee also secured a spot for his own club, the music club, by auditioning and passing it with flying corners. He brags the judges were swooning for him when he played his guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were heading back to their classes when Tay noticed New at the distance. He stopped at his tracks and observed New conversing with the same guy they saw at the cafeteria a few days ago who was eyeing him funny. He didn't notice his feet moved on his own and the next thing he knew, he was standing beside New.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay, what are you doing here?", New asked quizzically, "Don't you have a class or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do. I was just having one last look at the clubs before I go back to the classroom.". Tay's eyes never left New's companion, glancing at him as sharply as he could. His arm snaked around New's waist and his hand found the curve of his waist and planted it and pulled, making New scoot closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay…", New whispered, worried as to what the hell Tay is doing right now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, are you interested in joining our club?", someone asked behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay glanced and behind him stood the stand for the cooking club. New breaks off Tay's arm around him and signs his name on the registration paper. Tay pondered New wanting to join the club just because of the sole purpose of knowing how to cook his favorite desserts like cupcakes and brownies. He looked back at the guy who is now avoiding his gaze. Tay squinted and talked with New with his eyes, fully knowing his boyfriend will understand him. He looks back to the guy one last time and marches back to his classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay, what was that for?", New yelled at him at him in front of his couch. He knew New understood they had to talk after their classes had ended. "Your jealousy will get us in trouble one day, I tell you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is that guy?", Tay answered back, not bothering to entertain New's confusement from their encounter earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?", New put his hands on his waist, visibly disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Answer my question, New.", Tay's patience is spreading thin at this point, especially if New didn't cooperate with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know! Why should I care?", New boomed at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay just avoided New's face and looked at the window. New sat with him at the couch, behind him. New wraps his arms around Tay, giving him a back hug, and nestles his head at Tay's shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would I find another guy if I have you?", New whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay sighed loudly as he can't resist New especially when he uses that kind of tone. His anger quickly subsided and guilt started to rise up. He turned around to face his partner, New's arms still entangled around him, and brought a hand to his partner's face. New instantly leaned into his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.", Tay apologized, knowing his reason for his anger is a pitty one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know.", New accepted quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the fight, they just spent minutes in each other's eyes, both of them bask in the presence of the other. They let the silence comfort them, the world tuned down low as they enjoy the moment they are sharing with one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are your grades all good now, huh?", Off started the daily banter of the lunch table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet.", Tay said. The pairwork he and Lee have worked on did decently but it was not enough to pull his grades out of the grave yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you do that made your grades so low?", New asked even though he was fully aware of what was causing Tay to fail. They talked and agreed that they go back to the whole "seeing each other only on the weekend" thing until Tay got better marks. New can't help him as he too was struggling with his own and their subjects were not similar to the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I can help.", Lee said out of the blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? Are you sure?", Arm asked back, trying to make sure he heard right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I got free time and I somewhat get what the teacher is talking about.", Lee reassured them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not a bad idea.", Gun agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure, Lee? Maybe I'll just be a burden to you.", Tay tried to persuade him to not do it but Lee insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If it can help a friend, then I'll do it.", Lee smiled and the rest of the table grumbled in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, okay. I'll tell you when we'll start.", Tay said to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay.", Lee replied and they continued their lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, that one goes in here and this one is really easy.”, Lee pointed in their textbook and taught Tay as best as he can. Tay, meanwhile, feels uncomfortable as Lee is too close for comfort. He shifts his position and thankfully, Lee got what he is trying to convey and puts some distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…”, Lee apologized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, maybe we should take a break. Want anything?”, Tay offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. You’re right, let’s take a short break.”, Lee replied back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They are currently at Tay’s apartment, the man a little hesitant at first in letting Lee enter such a place so important to him. After New gave the go signal that he was fine with another person occupying the same space they both hold dear in their hearts Tay agreed, but with the condition that they only stay at the living room. Before the first session, Tay busied himself with removing any trace of New in the room, making sure he doesn’t miss a spot. Tay went to the kitchen and pulled out the pitcher from the refrigerator and got himself a drink. His phone popped a notification while he was drinking and saw New has texted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Are you almost done with the review?”</b>
  <span> the message read out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tay replied that they are a couple of lessons in and was finishing the last one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, study well!!!”</b>
  <span>, New quickly replied. Tay chuckled and went back to sit with Lee to continue studying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?”, Lee tried to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s nothing. Shall we continue?”, Tay sufficed and sat back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”, Lee breathed out and settled in his position, his tone a little sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready? You look tense.”, New blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Of course I am.”, Tay broke out of his trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the last exam day and Tay tries his best to hide his nervousness. It’s the same day that the subject Tay dreads the most will hand out it’s test. He tries to muster all the courage he can get before classes start. He felt yet another pat on his back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do it, love. You’ve prepared for this so hard. I believe in you.”, New reassured him and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile made Tay’s worries vanish as if they weren’t there. A smile that shines like the moon on clear, dark, starless nights; a guiding light, showing that not all hope has lost. A smile Tay can only bear witness, filled with joy, affection and care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He replied back with a smile of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, shall we get going?”, New picked up his bag and headed to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Wait for me!”, Tay hurried along and dashed, closing the apartment door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you think you will pass?", Off teased Tay over at lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course he will pass.", New replied with a full mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chew your food first, New. My gosh.", Gun scolded him and slapped the arm of his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The results have been posted already, have you all checked it?", Arm asked along the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone shook their heads side to side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, let's check it after we're done eating. Does that sound good, guys?", Lee proposed, which earned him a grunt of approval from everybody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hurried up their meals and together headed to the faculty where the results were posted. A couple people are checking their names as well but overall, the wall where the papers are plastered aren't crowded. The squad starts to find Tay's name on the list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys! Here!", Gun exclaims and points at the paper in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered up and looked at where Gun was pointing at. And there it is, Tay's name, but just barely passing, with only a handful of names below his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See? He passed!", New joyfully bellowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but barely making it out of it alive.", Arm commented back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"At least he didn't fail. That's what matters, isn't it, Tay?", Lee pats him in the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh huh. I'll consider this as my first step in not drastically failing all of my subjects .", Tay replied back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!", Lee rejoices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, ok. Can we find our own names now?", Off intervenes the congratulations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right…", Tay concluded and looked for the names of the other three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, for believing in me. Even if I can't", Tay whispers to New, the two of them slowly walking side by side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no big deal. Don't mention it.", New replied back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The park they are residing in is being showered by the orange hue the afternoon sun is providing. As per usual the joyful cries of the children running and playing around filled the air up, as if they're spreading their innocence through it. They strolled along a little longer when they finally found their usual bench and sat down on it. Everything was going well and dandy when Tay saw Lee at the distance. He didn't have time to warn New and New seemed to be stuck at place, also noticing the person who was fast approaching their location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tay! New! What are you two doing here?", Lee asked, whilst catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before any of the two could answer, Lee made himself comfortable and sat down between the partners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were, um…", New stuttered. He was the usual one who could make excuses for them on the fly but facing someone that they both know, witnessing the moment they should just experience, left him speechless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to get to know each other.”, Tay finished what New was trying to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Don’t mind if I join?”, Lee sank even deeper in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you already look comfortable there.", Tay teased which earned him a laugh from Lee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple tried to avoid each other's gaze as they entertained Lee's endless barrage of questions. Tay just heard grunts and saw New in his peripheral just nodding along on some questions. Tay also nodded and conversed with Lee so New won't talk too much. Overall, they haven't slipped just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, well I hope we can get along better, New." Lee finally ended. "You too, Tay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand lingered a one second too long on Tay's shoulder to be comfortable and he stood up, thanking them again, and headed off. As Lee walked away from them, Tay saw New was red with irritation and when he asked him what was wrong, New just brushed it aside and told him that he's going off to home now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the story is still one coherent structure...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for hanging up on y'all for so long 😭</p>
<p>Ths is the last flashback chapter, i promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first days of summer are rolling in and New cannot be happier. It was the summer after their graduation and before university life which he looked forward to ever since he started high school. The longing of resetting his life and finally broadening his horizons entices him as he knows he hasn't peaked yet on his hometown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, Tay is accompanying him to fulfill this goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughs to himself while remembering that memorable day of them going out of town during the break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question he asked earlier still persists in the air, waiting for an answer. They stand in uncomfortable silence, the lack of sound deafening them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I better get going…", New breaks it and turns around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I like you!", Tay blurts out loudly, finally mustering up enough courage to answer New's question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New stops and looked at Tay again, seeing his head downcast in embarrassment. He slowly raises his head, meeting New's eyes. New sees honesty all over Tay and he just responded with a hearty smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New still can't believe he let himself be courted by Tay. Sure, nobody but them knew they were flirting but still, it was real to him. He's actually quite amazed how they kept this thing a secret. No one in the house noticed he was getting home later than usual, nor did Gun ask why he got excited for college admission in their junior year. Now, he is staying just for a while in Tay's apartment, back lying down in the bed to rest and thinking how in the world will they transfer his stuff into his own dorm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, don't think about heavy stuff. Look, you're getting wrinkles.", Tay entered the bedroom and rubbed his fingers mockingly at New's face, tracing the creases of it from his furrowed eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just can't believe we are in college, Tay.", New explained. He sits up at the edge of the bed. "I'm still salty we are not in the same faculty." He crossed his arms and acted all grumpy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? We'll still see each other since we enrolled in the same university, love.", Tay hugged him from behind and rested his head on the curve where New's neck and shoulder meet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But our buildings are in complete opposite parts of the uni.", New sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't that a good thing? So that you won't get distracted in your class?" New felt a smirk forming in Tay's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why would I be distracted?", New asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you would just think about me and not listen to the lesson.", Tay answered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New scoffed and hit Tay's arm. One year of courtship and Tay is still the cheesiest. Their laughter died down and the room got quiet again. The summer sun shines its last rays for the day and paints the room golden. New lets a big sigh out and prepares himself for what he is about to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, Tay. I'll be your boyfriend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When New thought he saw everything Tay can offer on that one year of courting, he was dead wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just came back from sorting his things in his apartment and he saw that Tay’s place was littered with balloons. He ventured to the bathroom and saw his boyfriend just patiently sitting on his bed, a cupcake in his hand. Tay’s face lit up when he saw New arriving and promptly stood up to greet New who was adorning a rather confused face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy monthsary.”, Tay lifted the cupcake up to New’s face, proudly presenting the little surprise he came up whilst the latter was away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you celebrate these kinds of things.”, New replied, recalling he already told Tay that anniversaries are the only thing in New’s mind that are somewhat acceptable occasions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, New. Just this once. It’s really special for me that you finally answered my courting.”, Tay whined back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know…", New looked around the place. Some balloons were not sticking well enough to the walls and the confetti was a mess. Still, New appreciated the effort and stuck a finger to the buttercream of the cupcake. It was sweet, just like the gesture Tay just made today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe I'll consider it?", New ended his words with a high pitch, making Tay pout even more and he looked into New's eyes with his eyes full of plea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, fine… we can celebrate these.", New said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tay's face lit up like his namesake, jumping in joy and celebrating out loud. New can get used to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tay woke up to the shakes New is giving to him early morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing?", Tay asked grudgingly, the man trying to rub the sleep in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy one day after our monthsary!", New exclaimed. He was already awake, a huge grin beaming on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tay chuckled to himself. "Did you feel guilty yesterday?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New just ignored the raised eyebrow of his boyfriend and pouted a "No.", but not without raising suspicions as he said it with a high pitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tay sat up at the bed and pulled New before the latter could get away. He placed his hands on New's face and tried to trace out the black circles forming around his partner's eyes. He squinted and let New's head off his grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you plan?", Tay asked, not pondering New's lack of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked.”, New said and pulled Tay out of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike yesterday, the apartment is devoid of any plastic orbs filled with air. Instead, the table was set up and there are two plates on it. It contains the perfect sunny-side egg in Tay’s book and a stack of pancakes as well as some pieces of bacon. A flower vase was in the middle and Tay just scoffed a smile. He sat down and waited for New that was in front of the fridge getting the orange juice out. The latter poured some on their glasses and sat across his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Western meal, eh?”, Tay quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? It will still fill you up like rice. Stop whining and start eating my delicious cooking”, New pouted back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tay took a bite and he was surprised to taste New's cooking. Granted that it was not an executive chef cooking, even so maybe something that came out of the box, he felt like it was the most amazing meal he had eaten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I finally converted him.", New chuckled to himself while also munching down his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you did not.", Tay retorted back. He glanced at his boyfriend and both shared a chuckle to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you want to be when you grow up?", Tay asked nonchalantly, leaning back to the sofa and staring at the ceiling as he lets his fingers get lost at New's silky hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you asking that? As if we are not old already…", New scoffed, shifted his position. He was laying down and his head was resting on Tay's lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I mean what do you want to happen in the future, you know?", Tay cleared himself out. "We never really talked about the future, New. We always get lost in the moment. Don't get me wrong, I love spending my time with you but sometimes I always wonder whether we will last long or not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New nodded and thinked for a moment. "You really are worried about us, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Tay looked at him and nodded, New sat up and hugged his boyfriend, giving him reassurance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay.", New tried to shush him when he felt Tay was on the brink of his tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just don't want to lose you.", Tay sniffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know", New rubbed circles with his hand on Tay's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my gosh, Tay. We are in our month-and-a-day celebration and you worry about me getting away? That's it, I'm breaking up with you.", New joked around and it made Tay scoffed a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! Please, don't leave me…", Tay replied, his voice high-pitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New smiled at him. "Never."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Tay! Look at this.”, New ran into a storefront and picked up an item. It was a little whale keychain. “You said you like orcas, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tay went beside him and inspected the other trinkets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, a polar bear!”, Tay exclaimed and showed it to New. “It looks like you; white, chubby, and looks huggable even though you can kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, he was slapped in the arm and both silently laughed on how ridiculous their fight was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much is this?”, Tay finally asked the seller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, just 30 baht each.”, the seller answered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New was about to pull out some money out of his pocket when he was stopped by Tay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll handle it.”, Tay said, preventing New from getting his money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”, New replied. “Let me get this for me. It reminds me of you. You can buy that for you, if you want to be reminded of me. I mean, I too want to be reminded how great I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tay snickered and agreed to the terms. They paid for the keychains and continued in their stroll around the mall. They made their way into a clothing store and something caught Tay’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like the color pink, right?” Tay asked his companion who was busy looking at the tall shelves of the store. When New responded with a silent nod, Tay picked up the t-shirt that got Tay’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here…”, Tay held in front of New a pink t-shirt with the word “SEX” written in the middle of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?”, New gave a little laugh after looking at the piece of clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? It’s pink…”, Tay argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it has the word…”, New pointed at the print. “You’re crazy if you’re going to buy it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever.” Tay ignored the complaints New is making and headed to the cashier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not wearing that", New exclaimed and dashed out of the store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was rising up, the sound of the city slowly increasing in volume. Tay rolls around the bed, savoring the warmth it offers him as he slowly regains consciousness. He turns around and sees that the other person beside him is sleeping like a log. New is lying down with his body, his neck craned away from Tay. The bright pink t-shirt glows with the help of the sunbeams that have managed to slip past the curtains and Tay just scoffed a laugh and turned to the nightstand beside the bed. The clock on top of it displays "7:49" and the calendar beside it has a sticky note attached to it. In big, bold letters, the note says "First Day''.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What 'First Day'—", Tay's brain fired up immediately and shook his partner awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"New. New! We're going to be late on the first day!", he screamed and got out of bed in record time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?", New said groggy, rubbing his eyes out of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, New! Where did I put the pants?", Tay shouted, his body filled with adrenaline, and dashed to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few more seconds for New to realize what was happening and when he did, he basically jumped out of bed and searched for clothes to wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why did we do it last night? Now look at us, scrambling to go to school.", New complained and banged into the bathroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! Hurry up!", New shouted on one side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know!", Tay replied, muffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They managed to barely enter their individual classrooms on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, chill. It's not like the teacher is in here.", New's seatmate blurted out while he was catching his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gun.", the classmate extended a hand and New accepted the handshake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"New.", he managed to breath out before their professor walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey man, what's up?", Tay was approached by someone when his first class was dismissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hello.", Tay acknowledged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lee.", they shared a handshake, Tay also replying his name. "Are we on the same block, like the same classes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, are you X2 too?", Tay asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I am.", Lee answered. "Well, shall we head to our next class?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure.", Tay smiled back and both of them headed to their next classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so i lost the outline for this fic and im lowkey just winging it. Im also running out of ideas for this and i dont know how to approach the things i already planned to write in here. Idk, it seems kinda wonky for me.</p>
<p>Anyways, i was busy finishing my first sem thats why i neglected this but i'll try my best to add in here within my break. I also have some other WIPs  so this is going to be miserable.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!</p><p>you can also find me at @m_e_arethyu on twitter, lets be moots :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>